1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an in-cord detachable ear hanger for in-ear phone, and more particularly, to an in-cord detachable ear hanger for an in-ear phone which can keep the in-ear phone from being drawn away from the ear when the user or anybody accidentally pulls the cable connected to the earphone set.
2. Description of Related Art
In-ear phone is widely used in conjunction with an audio means, such as a portable radio, a stereo cassette player, an audio CD (compact disc) player, a pager, or a mobile phone, to serve as a small sound receiving means which can be plugged into the ear for the user to hear the sound from the associated audio means. An in-ear phone is composed of at least one speaker element (a pair of speaker elements usually) that can be fitted into the user's ears and a pair of cables connecting the speaker elements to the associated audio equipment.
During use of the in-ear phone, the somewhat long and stretched cables connecting the speaker elements to the associated audio means can be pulled accidentally by the user or nearby person, thereby drawing the speaker elements out of the user's ears. This will not only cause interrupt to the reception of sound. The forceful jerking of the speaker elements from the user's ears could also cause injury to the user's ears and also cause damage to the connection of the earphone set.